


Aftermath

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [16]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: A look into Tara's thoughts after Eric's attack.
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396
Kudos: 1





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Power" challenge for [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/).

What the hell just happened?

Tara blinked, trying to compose herself after the mayhem from minutes ago.

Not a day or so in Bon Temps and she gets attacked by a vampire _again_. She wished she was back in New Orleans and in Naomi’s arms, feeling her warmth and tasting her skin.

But no. She glared at Lafayette, her stupid cousin, who was just as shocked at what happened as she was. Marnie had invoked some kind of power, and thankfully it drove Eric away. But what happened next?

Tara groaned. Why the fuck did she come back here again?


End file.
